


Pastel Femininity

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/F, Fanon xenobiology (minor), Super Sentai WITH LESBIANS!, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of rather steamy vignettes featuring Super Sentai heroines. Mostly PWP-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Princess and the Thief - Gokaiger

Luka Millfy did not expect she would end up in bed with a princess. Yes, there were the times they had napped together head-on-shoulder, or with a blanket covering them both, but she had usually thought of her relationship with Ahim de Famille to be a mere platonic friendship. 

Luka's seduction began the day the boys were out. Don and Gai were shopping for groceries, while Joe decided to spar with Marvelous. The girls had the Galleon to themselves for the morning, and as Luka came down from the crow's nest she spotted Ahim sipping her usual cup of tea, but with a rather strange expression on her face. "Miss Luka," the former princess of Planet Famille called out to her. "Would you want to join me?" 

Luka did not find this disagreeable, so she approached Ahim and sat down at the table. Ahim poured out a cup for her friend, and glancing around furtively to make sure no one was eavesdropping, asked, "Who do you like, Miss Luka?" Luka was naturally surprised at this question; she did not really think of the crew as something beyond a band of friends. Marvelous was passionate, yet he did not seem to be one for romantic exploits, what with being a treasure-obsessed pirate. Joe was the brooding type, yet he again seemed to be beset by his personal demons, losing a mentor to the Zangyack Empire. And as much as Don was a cute boy (she had to admit), he wasn't exactly the type of guy Luka would be over in a heartbeat. Gai... was a strange kid. Sure, he was a bit cute, and he was a much better fighter than he looked, but he had Sentai geek written all over him. Which would mean he wasn't much on romance, of course.

"I-I like you guys," Luka replied rather categorically. She was trying to avoid an awkward question she couldn't answer straight, and this was the best she could think of on a short notice. This however piqued the pink Gokaiger, as Ahim sat closer to Luka. "I meant not just in the friendly manner, Miss Luka...." There was a rather pregnant pause as Luka heard Ahim speak in a voice that though prim and proper, did not disguise the princess' willfulness.

And then like lightning, Ahim whispered, "I like you, Miss Luka." And promptly kissed the thief girl's lips.

Luka did not know whether to break away or stay, but thoughts soon ran through her mind - of how she had struck an unlikely friendship with a princess who lost her planet, of how they became close enough that they were sleeping together like sisters - 

Like sisters? Luka considered. Yet this thought was interrupted when Ahim kissed her further, even daring to slip her tongue into Luka's mouth - 

And, as if time's flow sped back to normal, Ahim broke the kiss off. However, she then led Luka to some place more private. Upon reaching her regular chambers, Ahim kissed Luka again, and this time the yellow Gokaiger did not think twice. She reciprocated, allowing her tongue to jostle - nay, wrestle - with that of her friend's. The deep friendship between the two female pirates burst forth into an expression of young lust.

Soon they were lying on the bed, with Ahim leaning over Luka. "Miss Luka, may I be with you?" Seeing her friend's eyes light up with a hunger she had not known existed in this young, proper lady, Luka merely nodded. Ahim motioned for Luka to sit up, and thus her yellow jacket was the first article of clothing to be on the floor. Soon her striped shirt followed, exposing the thief girl's rather ample chest ensconced in a brassiere. By this time Ahim had begun kissing Luka down her neck, down to her chest, and down between her breasts. "Miss Luka, may I?" Ahim inquired again. How could a girl be so proper and be so lustful? Luka thought before her bra left her, exposing her increasingly hard nipples, which tipped an impressive chest.

Ahim kissed her way to the right nipple, letting her kisses turn into suckles. Luka whimpered when the pirate princess let her tongue join in once more, flicking it across the hardened bud. Soon, Ahim switched targets, going for her left breast while her hand picked up where the tongue left off. "A-aaa..." Luka cooed as her friend groped her. She was now feeling so hot, so wet down there - she wanted her friend - no, lover -touch her there, a place only she had touched.

At this point Ahim stopped working Luka's bosom and kissed her again. "Help me disrobe," came the whisper from the pink pirate, and Luka had no reservations by now. The pirate girls were now only wearing a pair of shorts, which had a small wet spot, and lingerie, between themselves. As the two kissed, Luka unhooked Ahim's bra, revealing her more modest but no less beautiful chest. Both stopped to catch their breath, and Ahim remarked, "these shorts have got to go!" She unbuttoned the shorts and slid them down the thief girl's beautiful legs, revealing a wet sex, framed by light brown curls. "P-please, Ahim... touch me..." came Luka's reply. 

And then came the tongue. Ahim's tongue, which had worked in Luka's mouth, then her breasts, had now begun to work through the yellow pirate's fat mons, licking the built-up moisture like it was heavenly dew. Luka mewled, feeling so exposed - yet so secure - with her friend's ministrations. "Mmmmm..." was all she could vocalize. The tongue began exploring - peeking into the inner lips, and finally settling on Luka's clit. "Aaaaaa!" Luka finally let her repressed moan run free, as her friend-turned-lover pleased her more -

Soon Ahim's talented tongue was making the thief moan louder, making her wetter. Just as she approached climax, however, Ahim halted her oral pleasuring. "Why, Ahim. Something wrong?" "Wait a bit," was the reply. Ahim soon repositioned herself, keeping her head near Luka's crotch, but swinging her legs over the other girl's head. Luka took this as a signal and helped the princess doff her panties, which were getting quite damp. This revealed Ahim in all her womanly glory to Luka, who certainly appreciated the plump pubic area, with a neatly trimmed landing strip of raven-black hair. As Ahim continued to lick her friend, Luka began to match it with her own tongue.

The two women in their 69 position were in a loop of lust and pleasure, either moaning contently as the other used her tongue contently. As their moans grew their juices mingled with their mouth watering. And then, with the loudest moans they cried, both girls achieved climax. Ahim squirted into Luka's waiting mouth, a genetic marker of the Famille dynasty. Meanwhile, an almost perfume like, almost fruit like cum exuded from Luka, letting the princess pirate enjoy a good taste as they basked in their afterglow.

\----

"You know, Miss Luka, we should do this more often," mumbled Ahim as they lay together.

"Don't let the boys hear us!" Luka retorted. "I-I l-l-like you..." she continued.

"I like you too," and with that reply Ahim merely smiled as the two pirates rested, having found each other


	2. When Earth and Sky Collide - Goseiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Angels take a break. Underage tag because Moune is 17 in-universe (despite Mikiho Niwa being older than Kyousuke Hamao. Fancy that.)

Moune panted as she wrapped up her training. The Landick tribe prided itself on its attunement with the Earth, and the physical techniques proved somewhat taxing on the young girl. After wiping the sweat off her face and nape with a towel, she returned to see her friend Eri of the Skick tribe greeting her with a smile.

"You look tired, Moune", said the ponytailed pink. Moune nodded and replied, "I sure am. Protecting the Earth is a difficult duty, and for us Landicks it's mostly physical. You Skicks seem to be carefree and easy." 

"Well, that IS true..." countered Eri. At this point the bubbly girl began somewhat fidgeting, as if she were distracted by something. Moune had gotten used to this; the Skicks, as befitting their affinity to the wind, did tend to be a bit air-headed, and Eri doubly so, even compared to Alata. Nevertheless, the warrior known as GoseiPink wasn't quite as ditzy as she looked. She also looked cute...

... said a tiny voice in her head. said another tiny voice. At this the Landick girl was simply confused; true, she did increasingly grow fond of Eri. True, they clashed but they also found common ground. True, she was a bit of a looker...

Moune's mental debate was resolved for her when Eri, seemingly out of the blue, gave her a peck on the lips. "What is this, Eri?" was the somewhat stifled reply. "You know, Moune... you always seem a bit of a perfectionist... but you're also a very good fighter. And," the next words came as the pink Gosei Angel breathed into the yellow girl's ear, "I think you're very, very cute."

Moune shivered as Eri began to lick and nibble at her ear, the two locked in an embrace. Eri finished her attack on the younger girl's ear and faced her, then kissed her again. This time, Moune reciprocated, lips locking as two young angels began to lose innocence. A tongue sprang forth from Moune's mouth, demanding access to Eri's. "Wow, never thought she'd take the initiative. But then, she is a great warrior", thought Eri.

The two girls' tongues battled until both gasped for breath. With a gleam in their eyes, they looked at each others' clothed forms one last time. Both girls doffed their color-coded jackets, and walked, hand in hand, to Eri's room.

There, the two Gosei Angels picked up where they left off. Soon, Eri and Moune were lying next to each other, clad only in their underwear. To neither's surprise, both wore bras and panties that matched their designated color. They resumed kissing each other, basking in each other's presence as their lust grew. As they locked lips, each girl undid her partner's bra, revealing their chests to each other. Eri's bosom was decently sized, while Moune's was smaller, though she was the younger of the two.

"May I... touch yours?" asked the Skick girl to the Landick. Overcome by a heady stream of hormones, Moune nodded, and whimpered as Eri began to knead her right breast. She then followed with kissing Moune's left nipple, taking care to peck it lovingly a few times before flicking her tongue over the hardening bud. The yellow angel moaned as the ministrations were increasingly pleasing her, and she could feel the juncture of her legs tingle with a fire she had never really felt before. Eri continued her loving by letting go of Moune's breasts - the Landick girl gasped at this sudden deprivation - but then kissed her way down to the other girl's navel, pausing to kiss it. Further down, she continued plating kisses on Moune's taut abdomen, reaching the yellow panties that were increasingly damp. Eri planted a breathy kiss on the wettest spot - at this, Moune groaned in satisfied passion - then took the underwear off.

Moune's sacred spot was covered in dark hair, understandably so - Landicks were all about the Earth and nature, and one of their customs was to preserve most of their body hair to symbolize keeping the Earth's forests thriving. Nevertheless, her arousal had made itself apparent; her plump lower lips were glistening, and a little nub peeked over the hairs. Eri smiled and blew on her friend's quim, Moune making a small, high-pitched moan. But that was just the beginning, as Eri began to lick. "Eri, that's dirty!" snapped the Landick girl, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the Skick girl continued eating her friend out. Eri's tongue did not confine itself to Moune's slit, but began teasing upward from time to time, briefly touching the clit, or sometimes went lower, lingering on the perineum. Pretty soon, however, the younger girl's world was just Eri and her magnificent tongue touching her on her sanctum, and when she felt her pink friend use her fingers to spread open her lips and lick her inside it was becoming harder to bear. Her vision flashed white and she felt the earth move - and she came.

Moune's next thought was of Eri kissing her, the two girls tasting the Landick's juices. The yellow girl used her strength, however, to pin the pink girl down, remarking, "the tables have turned!" As she kneaded Eri's breast with her left hand, she began to rummage in her bag with her right. Finding what she wanted, she told her partner. "Close your eyes." Eri complied, and soon Moune had fitted on one of her "favorites": a rather modest strap-on, designed to bump against the user's clitoris to maximize the experience. "Open your eyes, Eri."

Eri's eyes opened, then seemingly betrayed her excitement. Moune took off Eri's panties, showing a barer pubic region; Eri's crotch was well trimmed, with only a small, light triangle as evidence of her attaining womanhood. Moune licked her lips, but instead of going down on the Skick as Eri had done to her, she opted to lubricate the artificial phallus as the two shared another deep kiss. Taking care to position the strap-on correctly, Moune began her turn.

Eri found herself filled by the toy as she continued her torrid liplock with her friend, feeling Moune mount her and massage her breasts. She was nearing her peak when suddenly Moune slowed down, causing an askance look from the pink warrior. Moune replied by kissing her again and intensifying her thrusts again. This cycle of pleasure crests and troughs continued, until Eri wrapped her arms around Moune and the two simply reveled in their raw lovemaking. Soon, Moune kept up her pace and, their bodies stiffening, the two Gosei Angels orgasmed, basking in their mutual afterglow.

\----

"Maybe I do like girls after all," quipped Moune as she planted a kiss on Eri's cheek.


	3. Taming a Tiger - Gaoranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae/GaoWhite has trouble sleeping, and she discovers Tetomu does too. As usual, sexytimes ensue.

Sae Taiga, known as GaoWhite, could not sleep. She thought it was because of what had happened lately; she and three of her friends went through an ordeal in the afterlife in order to revive GaoFalcon after all. She then shifted, trying to fall back into sleep. After tossing and turning for around a couple of minutes, Sae still felt too awake, and she decided to get up and get some water to drink. As she headed towards the common area, however, she saw Tetomu, the Gao Priestess seemingly sitting as if she had trouble sleeping too. White approached carefully, trying not to disturb the priestess.

"Mmmmmmmf?" was the sound that came from Tetomu as she stretched, then yawned. Turning, she saw Sae approach, then asked, "what's the problem, White?" "I can't sleep, and I wanted to get some water..." the younger girl replied. "I couldn't sleep too, but now that you're here, I think I have an idea", Tetomu volunteered. Sae's curiosity was piqued by Tetomu's idea. What could the Gao Priestess have thought? Would she use her singing to sing a lullaby? No, it would only work for her, and Tetomu would still be awake. Whatever it was, she hoped it would help her relax and help her fall asleep. Sae's thoughts were interrupted, however, when she saw Tetomu sit behind her from the corner of her eye, and begin to massage her shoulders. White sighed, enjoying the sensations.

After a while, however, Tetomu stopped, and brought her hands lower, until they cupped Sae's smallish breasts. GaoWhite moaned at the touch, yet soon the fact that someone was touching her in an erogenous zone brought her back to reality. With a glower she sat up and turned to the priestess. "What are you doing?", Sae snapped. "I was just helping you try to sleep", replied Tetomu. "If you think I've gone too far, then simply say so. Don't forget I also have trouble sleeping, so I'm just doing what I usually do..." The realization that a rather proper priestess was not immune to the pleasures of the flesh caused the young Gaoranger to blush. Now that she thought of it, maybe she had trouble sleeping because she couldn't release her repressed hormonal urges.

Still facing Tetomu, Sae sat closer, and began to kiss the priestess. The latter went wide-eyed at first, then began to savor the girl's taste. Soon their tongues clashed, feeling each other as their repressed emotions came to light. Tetomu continued where she left off, touching Sae's breasts once more. The white Gaoranger took this as a signal to reciprocate, petting the priestess' larger assets through her robe. The two stopped their kiss as they gathered for breath, and Sae unbuttoned her pajama top to reveal her breasts. Sae tried to help Tetomu undress, but she realized that it would raise a lot of questions from the boys should they drift asleep naked. Thus, White was content to massage Tetomu's breasts, feeling her nipples harden, while the priestess began to lick her left breast.

Sae had to stifle a moan, knowing that any really loud noise would cause the others to wake up, as she felt her breasts being touched by another for the first time in her life. After a while, Tetomu would switch her attention to Sae's right breast, while massaging the left. The pleasure was enough for the area between the Gaoranger's legs to tingle, and soon she signaled Tetomu to stop. Sae stood up and held the garter of her pants at the sides, pulling them down to just above her knees, bringing her panties - which had a somewhat wet spot in the middle - down with them. The Belle Tiger's treasure was revealed, where a plump, trimmed mound fit for a girl entering adulthood sat, crowned by dark hairs. "Can you show me yours too, Tetomu?" asked Sae.

The priestess nodded and hiked up her skirt until it bunched around her hips. She had foregone underwear, perhaps to provide easier access for her "alone time". Her mound was hairier, with the top and lips covered by a dark layer, with a glistening portion in the middle showing her arousal. Sae sat again, feeling the cool seat on her bum. She spread her legs as much as the bunched pants around her legs would, and in a sultry voice said, "can you help me sleep, Tetomu?" Tetomu took the invitation well, and instead of leaving Sae in her sitting position, took a mat and motioned for her to lie down. GaoWhite's alter ego complied, leaving her legs spread open to her lover. Tetomu slid over her, so that their bodies were atop each other, and slid her right hand down the younger girl's body, her fingers dancing until they reached the rather sparse curls of Sae's quim. Bypassing her clit, Tetomu continued until she stroked the Gaoranger's slit, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. Soon, Sae replied, bringing her right hand up to where Tetomu's cunny was, feeling the downy hair lead her to the priestess' treasure. Soon, the two, priestess and warrior, moaned, sharing this private moment. 

Tetomu widened her eyes as Sae grew bolder and slid a finger into her, increasing her pleasure, and she would reply by probing Sae. Noticing that the younger girl's hymen was still intact, she declined to go further, so as to prevent suspicion. For now, she would content herself with an attack that ranged from sliding her increasingly wet fingers up and down the slit, to an occasional probe, to brushing upon Sae's clit - and even a daring brush against the girl's perineum, neatly avoiding her other opening. Sae whimpered, yet furthered her reciprocation by sliding in another finger. This would do for now, as the alternating rhythms of fingers penetrating and sliding would prove too much. In the end the two felt that release was imminent, and to prevent a very loud moan from either the two unleased a passionate kiss on each other, allowing both of them to stem the tide of pleasure.

Sae and Tetomu then withdrew their fingers, licking them to get a taste of the other. The pleasurable faces of both women indicated that they liked each other's taste, and soon Sae hiked her pants back up and buttoned on her shirt, while Tetomu straightened her skirt back down. "Don't say a word to the guys, all right?" Sae said, breaking the silence. "Yes, and if you're up for it another day, just tell me", came Tetomu's reply. The two finally felt drowsy, and returned to their chambers, where dreams - of the sweet or wet variety - would come to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underage tag applies here - Sae was 17 in the show.


	4. Bravery Break - Kyoryuger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during Brave 26. Some spoilers, naturally. Amy uses a battery for... an experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the underage tag still applies because Yayoi can't be older than 15-16 yo

Amy stopped. Despite her best efforts even using Deinochaser, she could not find Daigo, who at the moment was 

possessed of a feral spirit due to using a new battery. Right then, she could hear another Deinochaser stop. 

Yayoi, the second KyoryuViolet, had aided her in her search for the Kyoryuger's leader, but her shaking head 

indicated her search was also futile. "You couldn't find him either?" was Amy's query. Yayoi shook her head once 

more.

It was a perfect opportunity for the pink Kyoryuger. Though as a younger girl she knew she liked guys, as she got 

older she began thinking how other girls would be like. Ever since she met Yayoi, those feelings intensified. 

Though she glowered at the younger girl for her infatuation with the red brave, the signs of another, different 

attraction manifested in Amy. Yayoi's petite figure, along with an outfit that despite professing formality also 

showed off her assets - particularly her legs - stirred want in the older girl. "Say, Yayoi... how about we take a 

break for a bit?", said Amy as she carefully plugged the Stymero battery into her Gaburevolver behind her back.

"Sure thing, Amy." Standing up, she was caught up in a friendly embrace as Amy comforted her. "We'll find him 

soon, and I think he's okay," Amy's words soothed Yayoi - and the violet brave was caught unaware as Amy fired 

Stymero at the both of them. At that moment, both were taken aback, and an upwelling of erotic energy overtook the 

two. 

When Amy opened her eyes, she saw Yayoi try to stand after being hit by the attack. The younger girl's legs evoked 

lust, and soon the pink Kyoryuger thought about caressing those legs, opening them, and tasting the treasure 

within them. The lab outfit Yayoi wore also likely harbored soft breasts topped by small nipples that she would 

suck on, and her face was also one to plant kisses on. In turn, Yayoi opened her eyes, rubbing at them to adjust 

to the light, and saw Amy. If there was a girl with better legs than hers, she would be the one. Her toned, 

athletic body, her nice feet, and hopefully perky breasts invaded the mind of the younger.

Amy crawled toward Yayoi, and kissed her. The purple girl began to reciprocate, relishing the taste of the 

American girl. Eventually their tongues began to vie for control, allowing them to enjoy each other - and to get 

their hormones in a heady rush of foreplay. Amy took off her shirt with help from Yayoi, and the latter could not 

help be impressed at their decent size, accentuated by her bra. The oceanic heroine fondled the horned heroine's 

left mammary, eliciting a moan, all while Amy began to work to remove the buttons on Yayoi's outfit. With her top 

off, Amy moaned in surprise as a combination of Yayoi squeezing her boob a little harder and astonishment at the 

smart girl's surprising assets caused her sensations to intensify. "Let's take these off," pointed Amy to their 

bras. With them off, the two girls admired the other's chest.

Amy's bust was medium-sized and perky, and her toned abdomen showed off her athletic charm. On the other hand, 

Yayoi's body, while clearly still developing, carried her larger bosom and slightly chubbier frame well. The two 

kissed again, and continued touching each other all over. However, this would not do - after all, there was only 

so much you could do being confined to second base - and Amy began to unbutton her shorts while Yayoi followed 

suit with her skirt. Both took off their underwear, but carefully left them on one leg, exposing each other's 

private places to each other.

Yayoi's untouched juncture was covered by a thatch of dark hair, with a glistening reminder of the battery's 

influence showing as her juices, while Amy's American upbringing exhibited itself in her keeping her vulva bare 

but for a landing strip. Nevertheless, both sparked curiosity in the other, and Amy kissed her way down Yayoi's 

body, planting kisses around her navel, before moving down and kissing the younger girl's hairy quim. Attacking 

with aggressive pecks, Amy soon shifted her strategy, adding licks and a probing search for Yayoi's clit. Soon 

enough, she found it, and a combination of kisses, licks, and a nibble or two was enough to put the violet brave 

on edge. Sensing her close, and to prevent her from making too much noise, Amy shifted and brought their legs 

together. Rubbing each other's private parts, Amy and Yayoi ground against each other, the delightful contrast of 

wettened hair and bared skin increasing their pleasure. Yayoi came first, her wetness covering the pink brave's 

shaven puss, but yet Amy was not sated. Deciding to return the favor, Yayoi shifted herself so she could lick 

Amy's swollen, more visible button, and added her index finger to enter the older girl's hole, tasting their 

combined arousal. This motivated Yayoi, and the progressively deeper breaths Amy took showed she was close. Soon 

enough, a battery-enhanced orgasm flowed through her, and the two slumped together in a primal afterglow.

\----

Opening their eyes, the two realized there would be a lot of questions had they not returned in time. Hurriedly, 

Amy and Yayoi put on their clothes, fixed themselves up as much as possible, and rode on without giving away their 

indiscretion. 

The only sign they had somewhat deviated from the plan was Amy surreptitiously returning Stymero for charging.


End file.
